1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a thread handling arrangement for lockstitch sewing machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,859 of Ralph E. Johnson for "Thread Handling System for a Sewing Machine", issued Apr. 28, 1981 discloses a thread handling system which includes a thread handling device with elongate members that serve to hold and to meter needle thread to a needle and looptaker of a lockstitch sewing machine. The system further includes a thread tensioner. Thread from a spool extends to the thread tensioner, and beyond the tensioner the thread extends to the thread handling device. Beyond the thread handling device, the thread extends to the needle. A takeup which brackets the thread handling device sets stitches and pulls thread through the tensioner. The takeup moves the thread in one direction in the thread handling device to a stitch setting position at one end of its operating range, and moves in the opposite direction free of thread to the other end of its operating range, after which thread in the device moves to a position of reengagement with the takeup to shorten the path for thread between the tensioner and needle such that a quantity of thread is thereby supplied for use by the needle and looptaker.
It is a prime object of the present invention to provide a thread handling arrangement, of the kind disclosed in the aforementioned patent, with a thread holding and metering device which is both inexpensive and easy to incorporate in a machine.
It is another object of the invention to provide a thread handling device requiring only a single element to retain and meter thread in a thread handling arrangement as described.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during a reading of the specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.